Empoisonnement
by Pandora60
Summary: Visez bien le titre original... Juste une suite du 6x01 sur les ressentis de Rick


**Bonsoir! Alors j'avais écrit cet os à la suite du 6x01, que j'avais oublié dans me ordi, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas travaillé, je l'ait écrit dans un moment de blues et j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, avant de le laisser moisir dans mon esprit... Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais j'ai envie de poster ^^ Donc voilà.**

* * *

**6x01 : **

Je restais là, les bras ballants, la tête baissée, le dos courbé au maximum, mes jambes me faisaient mal, la migraine commençait à me monter au cerveau, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette position, mon cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti, bloqué sur une seule et même idée, une seule et même réalité, une seule et même horreur.

La mort était là, bien présente dans mon organisme, mais surtout, elle était présente dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, je le savais déjà, mais entendre Kate me le dire et le constater moi-même étaient des choses très différentes, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblaient être une éternité et une fraction de seconde à la fois, je réalisais que demain à la même heure, je ne serais plus de ce monde. J'allais mourir, demain, je devais mourir, demain je rendrais ma vie, demain je quitterais mon existence et les gens qui en faisaient partie. Ce monde dans lequel je ne pouvais pas vivre de choses plus belles, ce monde qui désormais était en train de m'offrir le meilleur des bonheurs, alors que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux que la terre puisse porter, on me retirait la vie, aussi bêtement, aussi simplement…

A cause d'une chose aussi simple, à cause d'une chose aussi bête, à cause d'un gaz toxique…

Je m'étais souvent imaginé mourir en héros, mourir en sauvant la vie de Kate, mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, en prenant une balle à sa place, en l'empêchant de se faire écraser par une voiture ou autre, en tant que romancier, mon cerveau était en vitesse extrême constante et mourir en sauvant l'amour de ma vie était la plus belle façon de quitter ce monde à mes yeux, même si ça signifiait laisser Alexis, ma mère et Kate, les protéger était une des choses les plus importantes à faire pour moi, et je m'y tiendrais tant que je le pourrais.

Du moins je l'aurais voulu…

J'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer de serrer ma fille dans mes bras, la regarder rire et grandir encore et encore, devenir une superbe femme qui réussirait parfaitement sa vie, j'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer de me reposer sur l'épaule bienveillante de ma mère excentrique mais emplie de bonté et de merveilleux conseils.

Et surtout, j'aurais tellement voulu continuer ma vie avec Kate, la femme de ma vie, celle qui me faisait chavirer le cœur, celle qui me mettait dans un état second rien qu'en m'offrant un sourire, celle qui me faisait fondre de bonheur un peu plus chaque jour, celle qui me remplissait d'amour et de passion lorsqu'elle faisait se rencontrer nos lèvres, cette femme était parfaite, Kate était parfaite, c'était elle, la femme de ma vie, après quarante-deux ans je l'avais enfin trouvé, ma raison d'être, celle qui me donnait une raison de me lever le matin, et celle qui me faisait sombrer dans un sommeil empli de bonheur et d'amour pur.

Je nous avais souvent considérés comme un couple maudit Kate et moi, un couple qui s'aimait plus que tout mais que le monde s'évertuait à séparer, un couple que les gens semblaient détester, un couple qu'un événement tragique s'amusait à séparer à chaque fois que le bonheur pur était à ses côtés, oui, c'était un peu ce que je voyais de notre couple, nous nous aimions, mais le monde entier ne semblait pas d'accord avec ces sentiments qui nous unissaient Kate et moi.

Pourtant, nous avions toujours réussi à nous en sortir, même en frôlant la mort de près, nous avions toujours réussi à nous relever et continuer à vivre, malgré les embuches, nous avions réussis à surmonter des épreuves qui semblaient aussi ardues que l'enfer, mais avec Kate, j'avais toujours l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes, de pouvoir surpasser mes limites et de montrer le courage et la volonté enfouie au plus profond de moi.

Oui, pour Kate je l'avais toujours fait, parce que la situation m'avait toujours permise de voir une lueur d'espoir dans les plus grandes ténèbres, que ce soit pendant le braquage à la banque, pendant mon arrestation suite au complot de Tyson, penser à Kate, la femme de ma vie m'avait toujours aidé à garder espoir, à relever la tête et ne pas me perdre dans le chagrin et la résignation.

Mais désormais, que pouvais-je faire ? Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, la maladie était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, on ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre qu'elle nous prenne avec toute sa cruauté et son sadisme, on avait l'impression d'être un condamné qui attendait sa peine de mort, attendant patiemment l'heure où nous tomberont, fatigué de lutter face à cet ennemi invincible.

C'était ce que je ressentais à cet instant…

Je ne pouvais que l'attendre, l'attendre me prendre la vie, la vie qui m'offrait pour la première fois un bonheur pur, un bonheur sans nuage, un bonheur parfait.

Un bonheur trop parfait peut-être, trop parfait pour durer…

J'aurais peut-être du me méfier, me méfier de la vie, de l'avenir, après tout, je n'avais jamais été heureux en amour, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci sortirais du lot, je savais que le problème ne venait pas des femmes à mes côtés mais de moi, pourtant, j'avais espérer croire que cette fois-ci tout irait bien.

A croire que je me trompais lourdement…

Et dire que j'avais réussi à surmonter ma peur… Partiellement bien sûr mais j'avais réussi à lui dire ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais, je lui avais avoué vouloir aller n'importe où tant qu'elle y allait avec moi, tant que nous étions ensemble.

Seulement, pour ce dernier voyage de ma vie, je ne souhaitais aucunement qu'elle m'accompagne, je souhaitais partir en lui laissant espoir, l'espoir d'être heureuse, même sans moi, sans être prétentieux, je savais que j'avais pu l'aider et s'en sortir, elle avait fait du chemin et il lui avait fallu du travail pour parvenir à être la femme qu'elle savais enfouie en elle, mais maintenant tout basculait…

Ce que nous avions mis tant d'années à construire semblait s'écrouler comme un château de carte d'un simple souffle, un simple mouvement…

Y'avait-il seulement un espoir, une seule chance pour nous d'être heureux à nouveau?

-Rick… ?

Je sursautais, perdu dans mes pensées morbides, je n'avais pas entendu Kate m'appeler, je n'avais même pas remarqué son départ et son retour, noyé dans mon chagrin et mon désespoir.

-Oui Kate… Que se passe-t-il ?

Son regard était confiant, triste, mais une lueur d'espoir animait ses yeux, et cela me réjouissait, car rien qu'avec ce regard, je comprenais qu'il y avait une chance.

-J'ai parlé avec le FBI, et… Le moyen pour toi de guérir est de te trouver l'antidote, et pour ça il faut retrouver le coupable…

-Et c'est ce que je tu comptes faire n'est-ce pas… ? Kate il ne me reste même pas 48 heures… Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour le retrouver, il peut être n'importe où.

-Je le retrouverais Castle… Je suis prête à tout pour te sauver, ce type ne sais pas à qui il a affaire, j'irais le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut mais je le retrouverais Rick, et je te sauverais je te le jure…

Sa détermination me faisait chaud au cœur, mais en même pas une journée supplémentaire comment allait-elle le retrouver… ? Il pouvait être partout dans le monde à l'heure actuelle, et Kate n'était pas une super-héroïne, elle pouvait avoir toute la force et la volonté du monde, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance.

-Castle… Regarde-moi…

Impuissant, je croisais son regard émeraude emplis d'amour, de tristesse et de colère, je savais qu'elle pouvait le retrouver, la question était : Est-ce qu'elle y arriverait à temps ?

-Je t'aime… Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de te lever et de m'aider dans mes recherches, nous avons vécu des choses bien pires que ça, pourtant nous nous en sommes toujours sortis parce que nous étions ensemble, et je ne compte pas faire de cette fois-ci une exception.

Un maigre sourire étira mes lèvres, moi aussi je l'aimais tant… Elle était ma vie, mon tout, mon âme, et cette force me fit comme un électrochoc, c'étais irrationnel, mais je repris un peu espoir, c'était surréaliste, mais comme elle l'avait dit, nous avions connu des situations bien pires, le tigre, la Crown Victoria dans l'Hudson, Kate suspendue en toit de l'immeuble, la bombe en dessous de ses pieds, oui… Nous avions vécu des choses où chaque fois, l'issu semblait être la mort, et pourtant nous avions réussi à nous en sortir, encore une fois… Alors je voulais croire que celle-ci ne ferais pas exception.

Oui… Grâce à elle, je savais qu'une chance existait, je savais que je ne devais pas perdre espoir, car avec Kate à mes côtés, je pouvais faire des miracles, nous étions le plus extraordinaire des duos, et le plus extraordinaire de tous se devait de s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive…

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard...?

* * *

**Waouh! ça c'est de l'ambiance, ce qu'il y a de bien dans mes écrits, c'est qu'il y a toujours de la joie de vivre, du bonheur et aucun secret, et ma fiction _l'avenir de personne _n'est garanti le montre non? ;) **

**D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je remarque que les commentaires sur mon chapitre 11 sont moins nombreux que les autres et ça m'attriste un peu... Soyez gentils, c'est la seule récompense de mon travail :)  
**

**Voilà voilà, à bientôt! **


End file.
